This invention relates generally to a cleaning device and process for dislodging trapped bone and fruit seed particles from the perforations of a separation chamber used in deboning machines and in seeded fruit separators. More particularly, removal of the lodged particles is effected by gelatinizing the particles using super-hot steam introduced into a pressure vessel, whereafter the pressure vessel is rapidly decompressed.
Deboning machines for mechanically recovering meat from bone, sinew and cartilage, are known as utilizing a perforated separation chamber or conduit in the meat separating operation. A compression type, conveyor screw, or auger operates in the perforated chamber and, by controlling the pressure within the chamber, the meat is separated from the bone, cartilage and sinew as it passes through the perforations.
A deboning machine of the foregoing type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,104, commonly owned herewith. That separation chamber is commonly known as having perforations in the form of round holes. An improved slotted separation chamber for a deboning machine is disclosed in U.S. provisional application Ser. No. 60/010,444, filed Jan. 23, 1996, entitled Deboning Machine With Slotted Separation Chamber, naming Thomas C. Goldston as inventor, and commonly owned herewith.
These and other type separation chambers are likewise used in fruit processing machines for separating seeds from the fruit pulp.
And, other types of deboning machines utilizing a ram in combination with a perforated separation chamber for meat recovery, are known.
The perforations of the separation chamber of whatever type become clogged with bone, sinew and cartilage at some stage during the meat processing operation, and during fruit processing the perforations are found to become clogged with seeds. The food processing operations are thus hampered reducing their efficiency unless the separation chambers are cleaned.
The separation chambers are typically of polished steel of a sufficient gauge and hardness to withstand the pressures generated during the separation process. A known cleaning method for dislodging hard food particles trapped in the perforations of the separation chamber utilizes an overnight soaking of the separation chamber in a hot caustic solution, often a dangerous and time-consuming process. After soaking, the separation chamber is cleaned and rinsed, although many of the particles remain trapped in the perforations. The particles must therefore be dislodged manually using picks or the like, a most labor intensive and time-consuming technique.